Graduation
by Tyoko
Summary: After finshing high school, the Ronins must face the biggest challenge yet: being split up.


Graduation  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hi. Well this is my first :gasp: songfic. I got this really great idea when I was listening to the Vitamin C CD.  
Will you do the horners Cye?  
  
Cye: sure. BK doesn't own us,  
  
Kento: Thank goodness.  
  
BK: Shut up! Cye, please continue.  
  
Cye: nor does she own any of the songs sung buy Vitamin C.  
  
BK: Thank you Cye. :pulls out a frying pan and starts to chase Kento:  
  
Cye: ^^() Um, on with the fic. Heheh.  
  
  
So we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're going to be when we turn 25  
I keep on thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
  
Ryo sighed as he packed all of his stuff into a suitcase. They were all leaving Mia's house to go off to college. Different colleges, that is. He thought sadly. Cye was going to study marine biology. Rowens major was astrology, and millions of other classes to go along with it. Kento was planing on veering toward geology. Sage was going to help out with his family's dojo while working on a bachelor's degree. And he was going to become an volcanoligst. And none of the colleges were even close to each other. Heck, Kento's college was in America. They were all going to be spread out. This is going to be harder than fighting Talpa. He thought.  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out because we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now 'cuse you don't have another day  
  
  
As he carried the last of his stuff down stairs, he passed by the living room. Inside, Kento, Cye, Sage, Rowen, Yuli and Mia were all sitting. No one speaking, not even a peep from Kento or Yuli. Both had far away looks that stated they were thinking about the future. Ryo set his stuff down and walked in. No one looked up. He sat down and started thinking himself.  
  
  
'Cuse we're movin' on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
I keep thinkin' of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon.  
  
  
His mind flashed to the first time he had met Mia and Yuli.  
The first time he had seen Talpa. He remembered when he had gotten the armor of inferno, and how he could sense all of his friends thoughts and feel their strength running through him. He recalled the Warlords joining their side, and finally the downfall of Taulpa. They had been through so much, now to have a normal, everyday problem pull them all apart.  
  
  
And there was me and you when we got real blue  
We'd stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
  
  
He remembered the first one to get the news. Rowen had walked out to the mail, and everyone was inside, waiting. They had all sent out applications, and all were due back any time. After what seemed like two years instead of two minutes, everyone was about to jump up and check on Rowen. The they heard and excited YES and saw Ro running at top speed toward the house. All of them met him at the front door. He was to breathless to speak, but he waved an envelope around. Sage grabbed it from him. YOU GOT IN! he had yelled. Everyone started cheering. It was the first of them to get accepted from the group of warriors.  
  
  
And this is how it feels......  
As we go on  
We remember all the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be friends forever  
  
  
After they had all gotten accepted into one college or another, Mia, who had to ban both Kento from the food and Cye from helping her, had fixed them all a celebritory dinner. After they had all gorged, they just sat, digesting the wonderful meal. So how are you going keep on communicating? She had asked. They were all silent. No one had realized that they would all be apart.  
  
  
So if we get the big jobs and make the big money  
When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school  
Will we still be trying to break every single rule?  
  
  
After some a failed attempts to lighten the mood, they just sat again, this time not in pleasant atmosphere, but in a heavy, hard to breath atmosphere. Rowen had gotten up and walked outside. Cye went to the small pond in the back of the house. Sage went down stairs to meditate, and Kento went into his room. Ryo and Mia stayed there, lost in thought.  
  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stock broker man  
Will Heather ever find a job that won't interfere with her   
tan?  
I keep- keep on thinking it's not good bye  
Keep on thinkin' it's our time to fly  
  
  
Ryo was pulled out of his thoughts as Mia gave a slight whimper and walked out of the room He knew that she always tried to stay cheerful around them, and to his memory, he had never seen her cry. He followed her. This was the same if not more painful for her. They were basically the only family she had left, and when they were gone, she would be alone in the big house all by herself. She had always said that 'her boys' kept the house alive.  
  
  
And this is how it feels......  
As we go on  
we remember all the times we had together  
and as our lives change  
Come whatever  
we still be friends forever  
  
  
Ryo found Mia sitting out by the oak in the backyard. A while ago, they had all carved their names into it, and this was almost a sacred spot to the group. She was leaning against it, tears silently rolling down her face. He sat down beside her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Despite what everyone thought, they were the best of friends. Not anything more. She had secretly confided in him that she had loved Anubis, and sworn him not to tell anyone. And he had not.  
  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now  
Well we survive it out there  
Can we make it some how?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
  
They sat there like that for about an hour until Ryo made the comment that Kento would be getting hungry right now, come sleet, rain, hail, or snow. Mia giggled and got up, dragging Ryo behind her, saying that misery loved company. He mock groaned and allowed himself to be dragged through the back door.  
  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep- keep thinkin' that it's not good bye  
Keep on thinkin' it's our time to fly  
  
  
They ate in silence each knowing that this was their last meal together. After they finished, they all had to go their separate ways. They ate as slow as possible, even Kento just picked at his food half-heartily. They were all dreading this point. Sage was the first to get up. He went around the table, giving everyone a big hug, and making them promise to call every week with the phone number they had gotten. He slowly walked out, stopping one more time to get a look at his best friends, and then turned, his head lowered to the ground. Everyone followed suit, swearing they would come back to Mia's every holiday they got. And everyone knew they would. Their bonds were to strong to be broken by a silly school arrangement. But it was still one of the hardest things they had ever had to do. Ryo was the last to leave. With a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek from Mia, he got into his car and backed out onto the road. Mia watched with a sad smile on her face. They were gone.  
  
  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be friends forever  
  
Ryo took one more look into his rear view mirror to see Mia sitting with White Blaze, watching his tail lights disappear into the horizon.  
  
  



End file.
